Love Blooms in Heartland
by hyperjono
Summary: Yuma wakes up after having a strange dream. What is this dream about and what does it mean? Read on to find out. Yuma x Tori shipping
1. The Dream of Revelation

**Author's Note**

 **This story is based about 3 years after the end of Zexal.**

 **Ages**

 **Yuma, Tori - 16**

 **Shark, Rio - 17**

* * *

Yuma POV

I woke up earlier than usual because of a dream I had that shocked me awake. It was the fifth time I'd had that dream in the last week. I then looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30 which was only 30 minutes earlier than I usually woke up. I stretched and looked around for my Emperor's Key pendant. I saw it hanging by my bed so I grabbed it and placed it back around my neck. As I did I thought about my best friend Astral who used to reside in the key. I thought back to the last time I saw Astral. It was nearly 3 years ago just after my friends and I helped save Astral's home Astral World from the last crisis it faced. I then lay there remembering all the times I shared with him. From the times we duelled for numbers to just hanging out with our friends. I was pulled out of my memories by my alarm clock going off. I got out of bed and started looking around for my school clothes. I found them in the corner of my room so I grabbed them and put them on. As I got dressed the dream that had awoken me entered my thoughts and I started internally freaking out. Did the dream mean what I thought it did or was there no meaning behind it at all? If the dream meant what I thought it might mean did that mean that I…? I let out a low cry of frustration as I tried to dispel the thoughts swirling in my head with little success. 'Alright Yuma you just gotta feel the flow and high five the sky like you do every day. There is no need to let everyone know your inner thoughts are in a state of turmoil' I thought to myself.

Normal POV

"Yuma get your ass down here. Breakfast is ready." A voiced called out breaking Yuma out of his spiralling thoughts. "Alright Kari I'm coming." Yuma yelled back as he slid down the pole that lead downstairs from his bedroom. Yuma walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining room table as his grandmother Haru placed his breakfast in front of him. "You came down quickly is everything alright Yuma?" his sister Kari asked him worriedly. "I come down as soon you call so must mean something is wrong then?" Yuma asked sarcastically. "No. The look on your face makes me think something is wrong. You look like you have something on your mind." She answered. Yuma shook his head, not wanting his family to know what he was actually thinking, then responded "Just my exam today. Just making sure I study everything". "You sure dear? Because it looks like your exam is the last thing on your mind." Haru told her grandson. "I'm sure grandma." Yuma told her. Ten minutes later Yuma's childhood friend Tori Meadows walked in. "Morning everyone." Tori said in her usual cheery tone. "Morning." The Tsukumo family chorus back. Tori turned to Yuma and asked "Already for today Yuma?" Yuma who had a mouthful of food nodded. "Alright now swallow your food and let's go otherwise we'll be late." Tori told him. Yuma swallowed his food and grabbed his school things and headed out the door with Tori after saying good bye to his family.

For about ten minutes Yuma and Tori walked to school in a comfortable silence til Tori noticed something seemed off with Yuma. "You're rather quiet today Yuma. Is everything alright?" Tori asked him concern evident in her voice. Yuma looked at her, forced a smile and told her "I'm fine, just went to bed late and woke too early". "You sure Yuma? You seem distracted by something?" she told him in a worried tone. Yuma nodded then responded "Yeah I'm sure Tori. Just going over things for today's exam. No need to worry". Before Tori could question him some more a voice they both knew called out "Yuma, Tori. Hey, morning". Yuma who was grateful for the interruption called back "Hey. Morning Bronk". "Hey Bronk." Tori said cheerfully as a their friend Bronk Stone showed up on his skateboard. "You guys prepared for today's exam?" Bronk asked them. They nodded and Tori asked him "Are you ready for the exam?" "Yeah I am. I studied all evening last night." Bronk told them. Yuma deciding to show Tori he was fine looked at Bronk and said "Alright Bronk let's race to school," and Yuma bolted of in the direct of school. "Alright Yuma you are on. And it will be the usual stakes." Bronk yelled after him as he chased after Yuma on his skateboard. Tori smiled at her friends' antics and head off after them at a more sedate pace. As she followed after her friends she wondered what was really bothering Yuma and why he felt the need to lie to her about it. "Don't you realise you can come to me about anything Yuma" Tori said aloud to herself with a sigh. About 10 minutes later Tori arrived at school and when she arrived she just started laughing. For in front of her was Yuma on his hands and knees in front of Bronk and his girlfriend Rio Kastle while the rest of the friends stood around watching on with interest. "Alright Yuma since you lost the race my wonderful boyfriend has left it up to me to decide your fate." Rio told him, a smirk shown on her face. "And I declare that your punishment is…" Rio started too announced before the bell for class rang. "To be decided at a later date," Rio finished lamely then she and the others headed off to class. "Oh Yuma." Tori said shaking her head as she helped her friend up. "At least you were saved by the bell." She told him. Yuma shook his head then responded "Not really now she has more time to think of something". Tori chuckled as she and Yuma headed off to their first class.

 _Lunch Time_

Everyone was sitting atop the roof in their usual spot with everyone eating their lunch. Once everyone had finished eating Rio stood up and announced "Alright Yuma I have decided your punishment". Yuma looked at her with apprehension written on his face. Every one listened in wondering what punishment Rio had instore for Yuma this time while Rio told them "You are to buy me a cake from the most expensive bakery in town". Everyone just face faulted upon hearing that because it was such a mild punishment as Rio usually made Yuma come to school dressed up as a Duel Monster or scrub the school toliets. "A cake you want me to buy you an expensive cake? What if I don't wanna, what will you make me do instead?" Yuma asked. "If you don't get me this cake I will show up at your house every day for the next week and make sure you wear a Dark Magician Girl costume." Rio told him in an extremely evil tone. "Alright I'll get the cake, I'll get the cake." Yuma cried out in fear while everyone laughed.

 _After School_

"You know you didn't have to come with me." Yuma said to his companion as they exited the bakery after purchasing Rio's cake. "I know I didn't but somebody had to make sure you got my sisters cake." Reginald "Shark" Kastle told his friend. Yuma just shrugged deciding the reason why Shark came along wasn't worth it and the two friends headed to Shark's house.

Shark POV

As Yuma and I headed back to my place I cast a glance at my friend. I had noticed that something had been bothering him all day and that he had been trying to hide it all day. He'd been pretending nothing was bothering him and was acting more idiotic and over the top than usual. I smiled and thought what an idiot. "I am not an idiot Shark.' I heard Yuma say to me. I hadn't realised I'd said that last bit aloud. I turned to look at Yuma and told him "You've been acting more annoying than usual today". Yuma just stared at me wondering I meant so I let out a sigh and said to him "What I mean is you've been more acting more crazy, over the top and energetic than usual. So what's bothering you? And don't give me that crap about it being exams or something." I just haven't been sleeping well that's all." Yuma told me though I knew he was lying. "That's a load of bull. You've also been acting extra cheerful and happy around Tori. So whatever is bothering you is either Tori related or something you would rather she didn't know about." I told him. I could see the gears turning in Yuma's head as he realised that I'd figured him out. "Fine I'll tell but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone else." Yuma told me. I nodded then gave him a go head gesture. We continued towards my house while Yuma collected his thoughts. A few minutes later Yuma looked at me and started saying "We'll recently I've been having these dreams… about Tori and its starting to freak me out". "You've been… having dreams… about a girl… and that freaks you out.." I stammered out as I stared at him in shock as he nodded. "Having those kinda dreams are normal man. All guys have them." I told him with a shrug. He then shot me a glare and said "Not those kinda dreams stupid. That would freak me out less". "So what kinda dreams have you been having then?" I asked. Yuma hesitated for a moment then answered "It's me and Tori and we are getting married. And I don't know if the dream means what I think it means or if it has no meaning or if it does mean what I think it means does that I mean that I…". I smiled and said to him "Yuma your dream does have a meaning behind it and I can what it means". You looked at me a smile on his face face and expectancy in his eyes then asked "Really what does it mean Shark?" "It means that you are in love with Tori." I told him which caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "It means I-I-I love Tori?" He stammered out in shock. "Yeah man. It does." I told him in an encouraging tone. Yuma handed me Rio's cake and walked off. I guess me telling him what his dream meant was a big shock to his system. "Just think about it Yuma." I called after him then I turned around and finished heading home.

Yuma POV  
I love Tori. Those words swirled around my head. Was Shark right, did I love Tori. I walked home in a daze processing what Shark had said. The rest of the afternoon also passed in a blur as I contemplated what Shark had told me and the more I thought about it the more I came to realise Shark was right and by the time I was about to go to sleep I knew in my heart I was in love with Tori. I had always loved her. I didn't know when I fell in love with her but that didn't matter. I knew that tonight I would sleep easier since I knew what my dream meant and as I feel asleep a single thought pierced my mind. What if Tori didn't feel the same about me as I felt about her?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will check in with her and see her feelings in regards to Yuma. If you feel any like the characters are OOC please let me know. And as always please review.**


	2. Café Confessions

**Author's Note**

 **Last chapter we found out Yuma feels about Tori but this chapter we find out how Tori feels about Yuma**

 **This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter One**

* * *

 _After School_

Tori POV

As Yuma walked off with Shark to buy Rio's cake I wondered what had been bothering Yuma all day as he hadn't been his usual goofy and over the top self. I stood there staring after him trying to figure what was bothering him and why he felt the need to hide it from me I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the owner of the hand smiling at me. "Come on Tori, you, Kat and I are going to the Blue Eyes Café. Kat's already headed there now." Rio told me and then without waiting for my response gripped the shoulder her hand was on and started dragging me to the café. About ten minutes later Rio and I had caught up to Kat at which point Rio decided to let go of my shoulder letting me walk on my own and the three of us walked in silence to the café. When we arrived at the café twenty minutes later we ordered our food and drinks. Kat ordered herself a large chocolate milkshake and a slice of raspberry cheesecake, Rio ordered a large flat white and a chicken sandwich and I got a strawberry flavoured iced tea and a slice of pavlova. While we waited for our orders to arrive we talked about the latest school gossip as well as upcoming school events and when our orders talk slowed while we ate our food. After I took my second bite of my pavlova I placed my fork on the plate and let a big sigh.

Normal POV

Kat looked at Tori wondering why she was sighing but was unable to ask due to the mouthful of cheesecake. Rio who had already finished her sandwich ask Tori in concern "What's with that huge sigh girl?" Tori let out another sigh then answered "I'm worried about Yuma. Something has been bothering him all day". Kat swallowed her mouthful of cheesecake then answered "The way he's been acting today it doesn't seem like he's bothered by anything". Rio nodded in agreement and added "Yeah he's been his usual cheerful, goofy and over the top self taking on every and any challenge he got posed with". Tori shook her head at her friends statements then responded "I know something is bugging him as he's been forcing his cheer because he doesn't want people thinking something's wrong when it is". "It's probably something small that he's blown out of proportion in his head and he doesn't want us worrying about him". Rio stated calmly before taking a long sip of her flat white. "That only makes me worry about him more." Tori responded with a concerned tone. Rio took another sip of her flat white then cried out "Well enough of Yuma's problems as we have a bigger issue to deal with". "We do?" Kat and Tori asked in confusion. "Certainly," Rio answered and then she pointed her finger at Tori and continued "we have to discuss why you haven't told Yuma how you truly feel about him". Tori feigned a look of ignorance and responded innocently "I have no what are you talking about Rio". Rio gave Tori the yes you do so don't insult our itelligence look while Kat responded "Tori don't insult us. It's pretty obvious how you feel about Yuma".

Kat POV

Realising Rio and I weren't fooled sighed in defeat then answered "Yes I'm deeply and madly in love with Yuma and I have been for years okay". Rio smirked triumphantly happy that she had finally gotten Tori to admit her feelings for Yuma. Tori then turned to me and asked curiously "Kat don't you have feelings for Yuma as well?" I shook my head then answered with slight hint of sadness in my voice "No, not any more". "What made you give up your feelings for Yuma Kat?" Rio asked me curiously before taking another sip of her flat white. I finished off the last of my cheesecake while I collected my thoughts and then answered "I realised during the Barian Invasion that the feelings I held for Yuma were a simple schoolgirl crush while the feelings Tori held for him run deeper and are much more genuine than mine". Tori took a sip of her iced tea then asked "Is that why you made me go with Yuma to Barian World?" I nodded a slight smile on my face and answered "Yeah. It was also my subtle way of telling you that he was all yours and you should pursue him as I would no longer fight you for him". And I could tell that Yuma was deeply in love with you even if he doesn't realise it I thought to myself.

Tori POV

Rio finished her flat white in one huge sip then turned to me and said "Tori you know you have to tell Yuma how you truly feel about him soon before someone else does". "Why would someone want Yuma?" I asked slightly confused. "Well he's handsome, fun to be around and an all around nice guy. Also Anna Kaboom would certainly snatch him up if you don't." Kat answered after finishing her chocolate milk. I let out another sigh knowing my friends were right. "I did try telling him how I truly felt about him once." I told my friends. Kat looked at me in shock and Rio asked me in surprised tone "Really? When?" I decided to finish of the last of my pavlova rather than answer. "C'mon Tori dish." Kat begged. I finished off my iced tea rather than answer my friends. Kat and Rio realising I wouldn't tell decided to let the matter drop. Since we'd finished our food and drink we decided it was time to head off so we each paid for our items, said our goodbyes and went our separate ways home. As I walked home I thought about what my friends had said knowing they were right. I had to tell Yuma how I felt about him and soon. I knew that when I eventually told Yuma how I felt about him it had to be a special moment. As I contemplated ways of confessing my feelings to Yuma my mind drifted back to when I had tried to tell Yuma how I felt about him. Yuma and I were holding hands flying off to save Astral World with our friends. I turned to him to tell him I loved him but I end up saying I loved his smile instead fearing he didn't reciprocate feelings. As I walked home I hoped in my heart that Yuma felt the same about me as I did about him.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who may be confused about Tori saying she loved Yuma's smile that was the line used in the Japanese Version whereas in the the English Version she said she was Ga Ga Ga over him. For my story i felt the Japanese line works better with it.**

 **And as always please review.**


End file.
